Gibs
NO LONGER UPDATED 'Appearance' Height: '''Slightly smaller than your average mobian '''Build: '''Lean but toned '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''Pale yellow line going from his middle and ring finger along his arm up to his shoulder, has a band through it around the wrist. Area beside his eyes is that same pale yellow. Pale yellow toes '''Skin color: '''Tan '''Eye style and color: '''Oval, pale yellow eyes with slitted pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has a bang on each side of the face as well as a bigged bang that is brushed to one side. Quils in the back are longer and often pulled up in a bun which is hid in his beanie. All bangs turn pale yellow mid way through '''Other noticeable features: *'Glasses -' Is blind as all hell without his glasses and thus is never seen without them, unless asleep *'Missing arm - '''Was born with just a single arm, only has a small bump where his other should be *'Piercings - Has two piercings in his lowerlip, has strechers in each ear, has a septum piercing as well *'''Facial hair '- '''Has a small beard that he wears with pride, has a hard time growing facial hair '''Overall clothing style:' Wears a white turtle neck with rolled up sleeve, the other sleeve pinned up due to a lack of arm. Over that wears a blue colbert. Has a simple black belt and simple jeans with the pant legs tucked into simle sneakers. Pretty much always has his white beanie on. 'Personality' Likes *Photography *Art *Writting *Landscapes *Nature Dislikes *Being estimated as weak *Tall buildings *Most big industries *Tea Fav drink: Coffee Fav food: Lambchops Personality: *Snarky *Hard to impress *Doesn't take shit from anybody *Lazy *Hard to motivate *Keeps to himself *Blunt *Lacks any kind of empathy 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Super human speed Weaknesses: *Would have superhuman strenght if he had both arms, but due to lacking one it sorta is evend out *Relies really heavily on his powers *Has both your typical vampire weaknesses as well as demon weaknesses Abilities: *Shadow claws - Main form of attack and help in daily life. Is able to create arms from darkness and shadows *Blending - Is able to merge into the shadows and resurface somewhere else 'History' *Born as one of quadruplets from Gwen and Geof *Was quickly given to Namah to be taken care off *Grew up rather uneventfull *Tends to stay away from most to not get in the way *Ends up being somewhat of a couch potato togethere with Cane *Ages rather fast due to his genetic structure *Developes his intrest in photography and blogging *Ends up doing rather bad things with Cane *Tries to step away from the couch a lil to focus on what is his passion *Ends up getting discovered by sheer luck and is able to make his passion his profesion *Mostly just calmly focusses on work and if not doing that, is lazing with Cane 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Techincally is a Vampire/Demon hybrid genetically. However due to all that it's closer in comperison to an incubus *Officially seen, has no soul at all Category:Archive